For Better or For Worse
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: What does "For Better or For Worse" mean? Is it just for Marriage, or more? T for safety. Please Review.


You know, after being at "the wedding of Cailey" as Woody said, I've began to think. First time in my life.

I was standing next to Cody, hearing the minister (Moseby) run them through the vows and stuff. I remember that I asked Cody why we needed a "minister" was there, and he said Bailey's parents wanted it. I just shrugged. Good thing Maya's parents don't care one way or another.

Anyway, I desperately wanted to thrown a water balloon of Moseby's shiny head, but something caught me as I was planning to continue my treachery of Moseby.

_**For better or for worse.**_

Now, the first thing I thought of was _what the hell does that mean_? For better or for worse?

Now, I know I'm not an intellectual, far from it, but I remember Cody saying something about some Newt dumping his wife on her hospital bed. That's certainly not "for better or for worse". I remember reading in some magazine that some senator from North Carolina (John Edwards was his name) cheated on his cancer-ridden wife. That's not "for better or for worse".

Now that I think of it, "for better or for worse" probably isn't something that is a high and mighty proclamation made by a minister. It's unspoken, when a mother has her kids, when a toddler meets his little brother for the first time at the hospital. You know, it's actually quite easy to break those marital bonds and get a divorce. It's extremely emotionally traumatic for a family member.

For once, I have actual evidence, from no one other than my own parents and my dear brother Cody.

When I was born, my mother was only a high school graduate at 20 years old. Sure, she was a budding musician, but how hard was it for her to accept that she had kids coming first? And my father, now he had to help my mother take care of two kids while trying to make money, touring the nation.

That's when all the problems started. We were running short of money, and my father was never home. He had to find some way to make money, right? Our parents kept yelling at each other continuously, but there was no physical violence on either side, so I was thankful. Finally, they had one gigantic fight and Dad stormed out of the house, packing his clothes and his guitar. Cody and I were 4. The divorce process dragged on for two years, and custody was given to my mom. It was May 4, 2000 by then, my seventh birthday.

I remember how Dad came to our house in Portland, when we thought he was in San Diego. My mother and my father were trying to act so civil in front of us, even referring to each other as "honey" and "sweetie". While poor idealistic Cody thought they were reuniting, I knew that wasn't the case. So while my mom was trying to bring Cody back to Earth, I was sitting with my dad, an uncomfortable silence between us.

"_Dad, why did you act like you still loved Mom? It was mean to Cody. You know how much he wants you and mom back together."_

"_Actually Zack, I was trying to do the opposite. I thought that for his birthday, Mom and I would get along fine, causing him to be happy for once. You know how analytical he is."_

"_But Dad, why are you nice to Mom? I thought you left because you hated her?"_

"_Zack, I don't hate Mom. We just have our differences. It's kind of hard to explain to a kid your age, Zack."_

"_But then if you had so many differences you had to walk out, why are you being civ-civ"_

"_Civil, Zack, civil. Well, while we may have our differences, we do have one thing in common."_

"_Oh yeah? And what's that?"_

"_You and Cody. You guys are the light of our lives, and we want to keep you happy. We have love for you, no matter what. We'll always be there for you."_

That was my dad telling me he'd be there. He knew that we had a bond, and he would keep the bond nice and strong. Growing up, while I loved my dad, both Cody and I always blamed him for the divorce. Now that we're adults, we realize that he had plenty of toughness in his life as well. He was a young father who had to take care of his children and wife while being the family breadwinner as a musician. I'm glad both Cody and I have nice, well paying jobs that provide plenty of time for our families.

That was the first example I can remember of the familial bond, "for better or for worse". And there were many more examples throughout the years. Cody and I, being the twin terrors we were, caused many problems as we moved around the country from 2000-2005. We stayed everywhere possible, from rented apartments to relatives' houses. We caused mayhem and were punished, but no love was lost. Even when we blew Mom's shot at becoming a singer in some jazz club in Quahog, Rhode Island run by Frank Sinatra Jr. and a talking dog, she only scolded us and never begrudged at us.

Finally, Mom acquired a stable job at what I consider my first real home, the Boston Tipton. We caused even more mischief, earning the wrath of Mr. Moseby and the adoration of nearly everyone else in the hotel. They were like family to us, and treated us with such compassion and kindness. When Mom was working, we'd find someone else to hang out with. We were never popular at school, so our friends were the hotel employees.

Which brings me to how friendship applies to "for better or for worse". Not Facebook friendship, mind you, real friendship. Real friendship like Harry/Ron/Hermione friendship (Maya made me) and Peter/Brian friendship (that was me). Friends who would do anything for each other. I'm 100% sure that's the relationship we had with the other employees, Moseby, and even London. No matter how much trouble we caused them, everything was all right by the end of the day. Even sourpuss Moseby, he loved us. We were so close, cared so much about each other.

Even when we moved on to the SS Tipton, we made different friends, but those friends were legit, like the Tipton employees and Max and Tapeworm. Definitely not like Drew.

London, Cody and I joined a new crew involving an ambitious farm girl, a round Clevelander, an ex-rapper, a hyper sugar queen, and the love of my life, a spunky New Yorker named Maya Bennett. Of course, I was much closer to London and Woody than Addison and Bailey, but it was the same mutual friendship that made us all get along. I still remember how Woody tried so much to help me win the basketball game against Dwight, Deron, and Kevin, although I was going to use the benefits of the victory to celebrate with Maya. Still, Woody stuck with me, and when we won, I decided to let him go to dinner with me. During graduation, I remember the group had we had. We were all sobbing closely together and we were entangled in the tightest group hug I've ever been in. It lasted for minutes, but it felt like hours. I mean, how would you feel if you were leaving your closest group of friends? They had always been there for me, through my detentions and failing grades, through my college acceptances and visiting the world. I'd like to think I was there for them as well.

But as of now, the most important type of "for better or for worse" is my relationship with my dear brother, Cody. From our personalities, it's like we're polar opposites. But one thing we do share is love for each other. I love him with all my heart, and I know he loves me the same. It isn't just because we're family, or friends, but because we're both. He's been my best friend for 20-odd years.

He's come through for me all the times I've needed him the most. Grades, food, games, you name it. He's done so much for me in so many categories.

I know he'll probably say that I've done just as much for him, and I'd like to think he's right. He counts on his fingers: getting the courage to ask Bailey out, apologizing in Lost at Sea, giving him the push to propose. But I have to give him full credit for getting me together with Maya, because his advice to tailor a plan specifically for Maya, was terrific. Naturally, being the annoying nerd he is, he says it was because of my doing, but I still credit him.

After looking at all my thoughts, I guess that's why Cody and Bailey love each other so much. And why Maya and I love each other. We're not just in a relationship, we're best friends. I guess that's why so many marriages fail. There's lust, there's adoration, but there's no real friendship. They aren't committed long-term with their partner.

Cody and Bailey are best friends and romantically involved. That's why they'll be with each "for better or for worse". I guess because Maya and I are in love and best friends, we'll be with each other forever, "for better or for worse".


End file.
